


Заглуши голоса в моей голове

by KittyKurtzberg



Series: Тонкая красная линия [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mystery, Someone is dead obviously, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKurtzberg/pseuds/KittyKurtzberg
Summary: Они приходят каждый вечер. Великолепный Виктор и бесконечно добрый Юри. Они приходят, только в это почему-то никто не верит.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Тонкая красная линия [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812904
Kudos: 4





	Заглуши голоса в моей голове

**Author's Note:**

> Работа на Фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7643213
> 
> Вельвет — Не молчи. Я вам категорически советую её послушать.

— Юрио?

Юра поднимает глаза. Взгляд отчаянно не хочет фокусироваться. С трудом у него получается разглядеть склонившуюся над ним фигуру.

— Юри, это ты? — собственный голос кажется слабым и почти неслышным. Но Юри слышит.

— Рад, что ты наконец начал называть меня по имени.

Юра не отвечает, лишь судорожно цепляется за протянутую руку и мелко дрожит.

— Они говорили… Говорили, что я всё придумал, — срываясь на тихие всхлипы, шепчет он. — Давали какие-то таблетки. Смотрели, чтобы пил. А потом я начинал думать, что действительно вас выдумал. Но ведь это неправда! Неправда?

Юри молчит и успокаивающе обнимает Юру, мягко поглаживая по волосам. Виктор приходит из кухни с ромашковым чаем.

— Так и знал, что тебя нельзя оставлять одного надолго, — наигранно ворчит он. — Мы пришли, а тебя будто пытали.

Юра вспоминает тот кошмар, где его действительно пытали и его снова бьёт дрожь.

— Не надо, Вить, — Юри укладывает испуганного Юру на диван. — Ему и так страшно, а ты нагнетаешь.

Виктор тушуется. Неужели, действительно стыдится? Да нет, чтобы Никифоров — и стыдился? Должен был случиться как минимум конец света.

Юре становится почти весело от таких мыслей.

За стеной Гошка, расставшийся с очередной девушкой, играет на гитаре. Почему-то этот звук, ранее раздражавший, сейчас кажется умиротворяющим. Если уж с Гошкой ничего не случилось — значит всё хорошо, значит мир не рухнул.

_Мы — один на один_

Юри пересказывает всё, что произошло за день. Юре этот день кажется идеальным.

Кажется, будто он сам этот день и придумал.

_Пламя и лёд, белый и золотой_

Виктор, как всегда, лезет к Юри обниматься. В такие моменты Юра поражается, насколько гармонично смотрятся эти двое. Ему кажется, что он недостаточно хорош, чтобы стать третьим в их паре, но приятно холодящий палец металл кольца будто подсказывает: зря печалишься, они пришли, они привязали тебя к себе, ты им нужен.

_И до утра я для тебя стану талой водой_

Давно перевалило за десять вечера. Обычно в это время к нему приходит странный человек и заставляет пить снотворное. Зачем снотворное — Юра не знает. Но послушно пьёт, раз так надо.

Интересно, когда приедет дедушка? Или лучше ехать самостоятельно?

_Здесь нет никого_

На секунду Юре кажется, что комната пуста, он сидит один, кольца на пальце нет и не было. Но это замешательство проходит так же быстро, как и появляется.

_Только не молчи_

Тишина больно давит на всё, на что только можно. Кажется, что ещё секунда, проведённая в молчании, уничтожит всё, что строилось между ними троими в течение долгого времени.

И Юра говорит. Говорит и говорит, не останавливаясь. Рассказывает о злобных санитарах, о том, что не понимает, почему вместо перелома ноги ему лечат непонятно что, пересказывает свои сны. Говорит, что ему снилось, как Юри был известным певцом, а они с Виктором на пару от него фанатели. Как Виктор умирал, раз за разом. Как несколько раз умирал Юри. Как умирал он сам, от ножа или огня инквизиции.

_Заглуши голоса в моей голове_

Юре кажется, что он сходит с ума. Он из последних сил цепляется за Юри и Виктора — его последний шанс остаться в реальности. Он ещё не осознал, что окончательно и бесконечно утонул.

_Оно заживёт_

Юре страшно. Уже долгое время он говорит один. На его слова никто не отвечает.

Он будто совсем один.

Но Юри всё ещё обнимает его и немного хитро улыбается. Напротив сидит Виктор с уже никому не нужным чаем.

Юре спокойно. Скоро перелом срастётся, санитары уйдут из его квартиры и всё будет хорошо.

Будет ведь?

Скажите, будет?

Юре отчаянно хочется верить, что будет.

Гоша за стеной надрываясь, поёт про шизофрению и голоса в голове, но Юре не хочется вслушиваться в слова.

_Кто же, как не ты, мой родной человек?_

Юри ласково смеётся и поглаживает Юру по голове. Виктор напевает колыбельную. По крайней мере, что-то очень похожее на колыбельную. А ещё это что-то похоже на песню, которую поёт Гоша. Но Юра не думает об этом. Он проваливается в мутный и беспокойный сон.

***

Юра просыпается от того, что замёрз.

Он лежит на полу, там же, где его вчера нашли. Не на диване.

Он уже ходит во сне? Но почему тогда этого никто не заметил? Где Юри? Где Виктор?

Из квартиры Гоши доносится оглушительный храп. Стены же тонкие, слышно хорошо.

На полу липкой лужей разлит ромашковый чай с ужасающим количеством сахара. Так обычно делает санитар. У Виктора чай в тысячу раз вкуснее.

Нога не болит.

Дедушка не звонил уже неделю.

Кольца нет и не было.

Юра в ужасе вскакивает и несётся на кухню, в зал, в ванную. Неважно, куда, лишь бы найти хоть какие-то признаки того, что Виктор и Юри реальны, что ему ничего не приснилось.

Ничего. Только газетная вырезка на кухонном столе, залитая “санитраным” чаем:

_“Гибель звёздной пары: авиакатастрофа унесла жизни сразу двух известных спортсменов”_

И фотографии под заголовком: три человека на вершине пьедестала показывают медали в камеру, широко улыбаясь. В центре — Юри, по правую руку — Виктор.

Газете год.

Ночным визитам тоже год.

— Юрио, что случилось? — спрашивает Юри за спиной.

Юра не оборачивается.

Там никого нет.

_Только не молчи,_

_Что-то скажи,_

_Заглуши голоса в моей голове._

_Надо потерпеть,_

_К_ _то же, как не ты, мой родной человек?_

_Только не здесь,_

_Только не так._

_Я правда не боюсь,_

_Я всё сделаю в такт._

_Везде твои следы,_

_И без тебя никак,_

_И кто же, как не ты…_

***

— Юрио?

Юра поднимает глаза. Взгляд отчаянно не хочет фокусироваться. С трудом у него получается разглядеть склонившуюся над ним фигуру...


End file.
